


He Looks at you Like you Hung the Stars

by Slytheringirle



Series: Just A Little Something [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: A conversation with Courfeyrac turns on the gears in Grantaire's brain, and well... He has to live up to Enjolras's expectations, doesn't he?.The actual thing makes much more sense, I promise.





	He Looks at you Like you Hung the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Carrefour is really popular where I live, and it's originally French, so, for the sake of this fic, I'm assuming it's the same in France. (for those of you who don't know it, it's like Walmart, really.)

_ He looks at you like you hung the stars.  _

Courfeyrac’s words rang through his head all the way home. When he finally let himself into the apartment, he was met with silence, meaning Enjolras was still not back,and judging by the schedule he’d developed over the last few days, he won’t be for at least half an hour -an hour tops.

Smirking as an idea formed in his head, Grantaire set his backpack on the floor beside the door and slid out, locking it behind him.

**-**

The art section at Carrefour was empty, as it always was, something he both loved and hated. Loved because it meant he could take his time looking at the art supplies without being pushed around by other customers, and hated because it meant not many people had interest in art nowadays. How can people not relish in the feeling of a paintbrush in their hand as they traced it over a canvas? Granted, not everyone has the patience to learn how to draw, but-

His thoughts were cut off when he saw a bunch of wall stickers displayed rather poorly on a shelf, but one in particular caught his eye. It was of a girl sitting on a new moon, blowing stars into the sky with her star-shaped wand. Below her was a collection of stars that, according to the picture inside the package, were meant to be hung above the girl, giving off the illusion that she was blowing them into the sky which wasn’t really an illusion. 

When he came here he’d been thinking about buying some glow-in-the-dark paint to paint stars with on the ceiling of their bedroom and surprise Enjolras at night, but now… Now he can  _ literally  _ hang the stars, albeit, they’ll be on a wall, but still... 

Biting off a grin in order to not look like a maniac, he grabbed the package and made his way to the cashier.

**-**

When Enjolras came back home that evening, he found Grantaire standing on a stool in their bedroom, sticking black stars on the wall above a girl sitting on a new moon, blowing stars from her star-shaped wand. The girl was also in black, everything about the picture was shadowed, giving off a rather interesting look.

“What are you doing?” He asked, curious.

Grantaire let out a startled cry, nearly falling off the stool. He glared at Enjolras once he had steadied himself. “Ever heard of knocking?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment on it. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hanging the stars, as you can so clearly see.” He said, turning his attention back to the stickers.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at that, and when he didn’t say anything, Grantaire turned to look at him.

“What?” He asked innocently, “Courfeyrac said you look at me as though I hung the stars, and well… It won’t do if I didn’t live up to your expectations, will it know?”

A warm smile broke on Enjolras’s face that dissolved into a fit of laughter. “I never expected you to actually hang the stars, you know?” He said after the laughter had subsided, leaving him with tear tracks and an aching stomach.

Grantaire smiled and set the stickers down on the desk near him, stepping off the stool to wrap his arms around Enjolras. “Good to know I can surprise you,” he murmured against his shoulder.

Enjolras smiled and wrapped his arms around him in return. “You have no idea,” he said, guiding him to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was horrible, but please no flames!!!!!


End file.
